Tubing assemblies including flexible tubing and multi-lumen connectors have been used in many applications, including those that require a high degree of assurance that contamination will not enter the system by way of the connector. Applications of such systems include closed systems in the medical field in which the flexible tubing may be clipped into a peristaltic pump used for medical purposes. Past tubing and connector assemblies have required various means for securing the connectors to the flexible tubing, including mechanical connectors or adhesive. These systems are therefore susceptible to contaminants entering the system at the point of connection.
Connectors have been molded directly to two tubes, however, to Applicant's knowledge, there has never been an acceptable method of directly molding a multi-lumen connector to three or more flexible tubes. In general, this is due to the problems associated with maintaining fluid passages within the connector and between the multiple tubes during and after the molding process.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a tubing and connector assembly as well as a method of molding such an assembly in a cost-efficient manner to produce an integral tubing and connector assembly that maintains a high degree of system integrity.